Handheld electronic devices are designed with input devices and form factors that best support the intended use(s) of such devices. For example, handheld electronic devices may be provided with a keyboard, keypad, touchpad, gamepad, touchscreen or combination of such input devices. Similarly, handheld electronic devices may have a rigid form factor such as a bar or brick form factor, or a moving form factor such as a slider, twist or flip form factor. Moving form factors allow device users to transform the device from one form factor to another by sliding, twisting or otherwise moving parts of the device to present alternative keypads to the user.
Moving form factors such as slider phones and flip phones offer a variety of interfaces, but are typically limited to an open and closed device position. In addition, the software and uses of handheld electronic devices are constantly evolving. Existing form factors and input interfaces provided by these form factors may be limiting in view of new device software and uses.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features. Dotted lines in the drawings are used to show hidden features.